


Grass Stains

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first nice day of the year, and the boys have decided to take their writing outside for the day.  But Louis, as always, is being mischievous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grass Stains

Finally they had nice weather. The first nice day of spring all year. Not a cloud in sight. The boys had decided to work on the writing for their new album outside to soak up the sunshine and fresh air. Louis was laying on his back, looking up at the blue sky that almost gave his eyes a run for their money. Harry was lying next to him on his stomach, his chin resting on his arms. Niall was sitting on a blanket and Zayn and Liam were sitting with their backs against the trees. It was such a lovely spring day and the wind was giving Harry's curls just enough attention to make Louis bite his lip.

He loved the writing process. He really did. Louis Tomlinson had never been organized or "together" about anything in his life. Until this band, that is. And writing the music and helping form together their new songs and albums was always a pleasure for him. But maybe it was just the weather, but he couldn't exactly focus. His mind was wandering to how lovely the breeze was and the smell of honeysuckle somewhere - one of his favorite scents. And then his thoughts wandered to Harry. Harry had taken off his shirt to let the warm sun shine on his bare skin. And Louis was lost in thought over a small freckle on Harry's left hip.

"So, what do we have so far?" Liam asked.

Louis wasn't paying attention to anything. As the guys were going over the verses they had come up with, Louis picked at the blades of grass. He started with individual blades. Then tore out handfuls. He brushed the blade of grass across his hand, getting ideas in his head. Ideas that had nothing to do with the songwriting. He reached over and poked Harry's bare side with the blade of grass.

"Hey!" Harry twisted away.

"Sorry, love. Accident," Louis beamed innocently - or at least as innocently as he could muster. His eyes always seemed to give him away though.

"Lou, focus," Liam cleared his throat, trying to draw the boy back into the task at hand. But Louis was already having way too much fun. When Harry had settled back into a comfortable position, Lou reached over and stuck the tip of the blade into his ear. Harry let out a whine and covered his ear with his hand.

"Lou!"

"Sorry, love," Lou grinned again. This was much, much too fun.

The boys continued to talk about the songs they were working on. Louis went back to plucking out the grass. When he had collected a good little handful, he gathered them up and sprinkled them on Harry.

"Lou!" Harry sat up, brushing the grass off his bare skin. Louis was already giggling like a mad man, his hand poorly trying to cover his mouth.

"Oh my god," Liam rolled his eyes upward, "Are we ever going to get any work done?"

"Harry!" Louis scolded, "Apologize!"

"Ap...apologize?" Harry was in disbelief, "For what, might I ask?"

"For distracting me." Louis peered innocently towards Harry and Harry wanted to just kiss him. But the guys had been very strict about PDA during song-writing hours. So that'd just have to wait.

Louis hopped up with his handfuls of grass and pranced around sprinkling grass on everyone, signing, "Grass stains, grass stains on a summer day. Grass stains, grass stains I could lie with you all day."

Zayn frustratedly shook the grass from his hair. Niall made a poor attempt to cover his head with his hands as Louis passed by, and Liam...Liam said -

"God damn it."

"What?" Harry looked to Liam, blinking.

"This little shit just came up with our next song."

"I did?" Louis looked extraordinarily proud of himself. 

"Yeah, I think you did," Liam rolled his eyes and jotted down Louis' song. 

"Grass stains, grass stains on a summer day. Grass stains grass stains, I could lie with you all day," Louis continued, sprinkling more grass on everyone.

"Enough!" Zayn scolded.

Louis pouted.


End file.
